


The My Boyfriend Is A Vampire Affair

by ksturf



Series: The Vampire from U.N.C.L.E. [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Vampire AU, Vampire series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksturf/pseuds/ksturf
Summary: Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin were finally together! But Napoleon hides a small secret.





	

Napoleon took Illya back to his place, things were already getting pretty hot and heavy on the way up to his flat. They were sharing small little kisses in the elevator and giggling. Napoleon could hardly jam the keys into the doorknob, as Illya was fumbling with his top buttons and kissing his chest, making his way to his neck and lips. The two fell on the couch and the kisses were getting deeper. Napoleon was getting worried because Illya was touching him in ways he never had been before. This was a problem because Napoleon was holding a dark secret. Illya started to use his tongue to explore Napoleon's mouth, licking his teeth, particularly his front side teeth, and that's when Illya nicked one tongue on one of them, making him bleed. Napoleon's eyes turned red and he gently pushed Illya away.

"I knew this was a bad idea..."

"But...N-Napoleon I love you...everything was going great."

"You.. shouldn't say things like that Illya..."

"But it's true...I love you Napoleon! And I know you love me too, Napoleon...or else I wouldn't be at your apartment about to...make love to you on this couch!"

"I do, Illya I really do but-"

"No. There is no questioning when you love someone."

Illya put his hand against Napoleon's open shirt against his chest to feel a heartbeat... yet he failed to feel one.

"N-Napoleon?"

Napoleon froze, his fears are now coming to life. He took a deep breath and looked at Illya with his now back to normal soft brown eyes.

"My heart hasn't physically beat in many years ... but in my soul, oh Illya! It yearns for you! Only for you!"

"What do you mean Napoleon? How-?"

"I am a vampire, Illya. Take me as I am. Or leave me now. But I want you to know, I will love you forever and I MEAN forever since I cannot die... I will never want to be with any other man, HUMAN BEING but you."

Illya took his hand off Napoleon's chest, Napoleon sighed and started to button his shirt back up, but before he could Illya grabbed his shirt and pulled down on the couch for a passionate kiss.

"I don't care what you are- you are my Napoleon Solo, my blockhead."

Napoleon looked up at Illya with loving eyes. "Of course, I should have known you would love me no matter what."

"And now we can be together forever."

Napoleon swallowed, "Are you sure my love?"

"Of course Napoleon, I know you are my soulmate. Everything I ever wanted in a man... it's you."

Napoleon sighed deeply and bit Illya deeply on his neck, Illya didn't scream but instead gave Napoleon very encouraging moans. Napoleon enjoyed Illya's sweet tasting blood and took as much as he needed to turn Illya. The two vampires smiled at each other, Illya showing his fresh new fangs, ready to carry on with their nights plans.

The End.


End file.
